Picture Perfect
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Hot springs and pictures it can't end well.Yaoi like all my stories. Rated for second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yet another NaruSasu fanfic. This one I actually wrote for my friend and somewhat step sister JesseYou get no real names so back off! She asked me to write this as a farewell story. She still gets to be on the computer so we will still talk but she is going to a new school. It is sad so lets get the show on the road.**

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto again Admitting my defeat**

**Let the story began!**

**-Chapter One-**

"God it is so hot!" Sakura complained hiding from the sun under a tree. The group had just finish an mission where they had to deliver a scroll to a village. They where heading back to the village.

"Yeah it is killing me. Why did we have to go in the middle of summer?" Naruto said taking off his headband and whipping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Well you can take off your stupid jacket and shirt so you shouldn't complain. God boys are so lucky." Sakura began to yell, but stopped and calmed down.

"Hahahaha you sure are funny Sakura is the heat getting to you that badly?" Naruto responded to her outbreak keeping his jacket on and zipped tight.

"Hey What would you guys say if we mad a stop on out way back to the village. As a reward as a well done?" Kakashi asked the group setting his bag down and sitting down on a rock.

"No way I just want to get home and take a long bath and get some nice sleep." Sakura said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Where too?" Sasuke asked taking his gloves into his backpack.

"A hot spring Hinata's family owns." Kakashi said smiling under the mask. "Ino and Tenten are there with her. She told me about it the day before we left."

"Yeah lets go!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically. She adjusted her bag and began marching around looking at everyone astonished by her new found happiness. "Wait where did Naruto go?" She asked stopping and looking around for an answer.

"He is in the tree above you."Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh." She said looking up. Right as she looked up a couple of droplets of blood fell on her check. "Ewww get it off! Get it off." She yelled running into Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura I am so sorry here." Naruto said hanging her a piece of cloth once he was down from the tree.

"What's all the commotion about over here?" Kakashi asked walking over to the group. "Wow Sakura you got blood on your face."

"Thanks for the information Kakashi." Sakura said whipping the blood off and handing the rag back to Naruto. "Naruto are you hurt? Why where you bleeding?"

Everyone looked at him for an answer. He looked at each of them and then smiled,

"Of course not. I hurt a squirrel thats all." He said a large confident smile from ear to ear.

"Oh okay well lets get going and see what this hot springs looks like." Kakashi said walking away and picking up his bag.

"Yeah lets get going."Sakura said running behind Kakashi.

Sasuke went behind Sakura while Naruto was in the very back working on his arm. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a flurry of cuts and bruises. One rather large cut was bleeding he grabbed his water bottle and cleaned out the wound the quickly wrapped it. Shoving his sleeve back down.

"Naruto hurry up and quite slacking." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to make it in front of him.

"Where here." Sakura yelled up ahead of the two boys. Sasuke pushed Naruto in an attempt to get him to move faster. This movement only caused him to loose his balance and fall backward.

Naruto waited to make impact with the ground, but instead felt two arms wrap around him.

"Dobe can't even walk." Sasuke said pulling him up on his feet. Sasuke remained like that till Sakura yelled for them again. He slowly removed his arm and the two joined Sakura and Kakashi.

**Okay so that was a really short chapter but that means I will update sooner hopefully.**

**Review and relax and wait for the next chapter that will be up soon.**

**-Whit winged devil 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so yeah new chapter I will make this one slightly longer than the last but I am working on that other one Have I Earned It? And I am putting up a new story today called Longing it is interesting. Or so I have been told.**

**Well lets get going on this chapter. **

"Hey guys it is about time you got here." Kiba said running out of the medium size hotel looking building.

"What are you doing here? I thought only Ino and Hinata would be here." Sakura said grumpily.

"What do you have a problem with us being here?" Shikamarou asked walking out of the hotel too.

"So who all is here?" Kakashi asked walking into the building to be greeted by Hinata.

"Well Tenten, Shikamarou, Kiba, Akamarou, Shino, Ino, and Iruka." Hinata said calmly, "Um Sakura you will be sharing a room with Ino if it is alright with you."

"Yeah okay." She said smiling at Ino and taking her key.

"Kakashi your with Iruka is that okay. He said it would be fine. He is in his room if you want to talk to him." She said handing him his key.

"Okay." He yelled down the hallway in a dead run.

"Sasuke, Naruto you two are sharing a room if it is okay with you." She announced to the teens while handing them keys.

"Hn" was all Sasuke uttered taking the key.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything and just stared into space.

"I mean Naruto if you want you can have your own room I just figured that you would prefer to have a room with someone. You know so your not alone and all that." Hinata went on when she did not get an answer.

"What on no it is fine sorry I zoned out." He said grabbing his key and zoning back out.

"Well if you guys go to your rooms and change we all can go out and take a bath and relax. Since we are wearing bathing suits we can talk to each other." Tenten explained pointing to their rooms. "So we will meet you in bath three okay." She said grabbing Hinata and running off to their room.

"See you then. Sasuke wait till you see me in my bathing suit." Ino said running to her room.

"No I will look better." Sakura said making a mad dash for Ino.

"Girls" Kiba said laughing and walking off with Shino.

"Wait why do you get your own room?" Sasuke questioned Shikamarou.

"My roommate could not make it and I would prefer to not have to room with some other loud annoying maniac so don't try to put Naruto on me." Shikamarou said walking away. "Maybe he will be spaced out so much that you don't even notice he is there." He yelled before disappearing in the staircase.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and turned to Naruto who was starting at the ground.

"Well Dobe you coming?" Sasuke asked making his way to the staircase. The boys had rooms upstairs and the girls downstairs.

"Yeah…Where are we going?" Naruto asked walking up the stairs.

"To our rooms to change and go take a bath with the others. Don't you ever pay attention?" He said unlocking their room and walking in.

The room was normal with two bed on each side of the room a bath room and a closet.. Each bed had a window in front of it. Where you could set on the bed and look out it at the garden. Nothing to special with the exception of the two bags on the beds with the boys names on them

Sasuke changed and throw his clothes on his bed, then turned to Naruto. To his surprise Naruto was sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked walking to the others bed.

"No… I think I am going to go to take a nap tell the others I am sorry." He said smiling. "I would come, but I'm really tired."

"Fine" Sasuke said grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. He opened the door and shot a glance at the younger one and made his way to the bath 3. He was the last to make it to the bath. He took off his shirt and threw it on a table and got into the water.

"Sasuke how do I look?" Sakura asked standing up in the water and showing off a bright pink bikini.

"How do I look Sasuke?" Ino said standing up and showing off a dark purple two piece with shorts on the bottom.

"I look better." Sakura said shoving Ino into the water.

"No I look better." Ino yelled jumping up and shoving her back. This started a whole shoving fight till Tenten and Hinata got between the two. Hinata had a dark blue two piece that wrapped around her stomach and was a bikini bottom. Tenten had on a black one piece that only had a strap on one shoulder and was a shorts bottom.

"Personally I think Tenten and Hinata look better." Sasuke said turning his head to the two fighting hormonal girls.

"What!" Sakura and Ino yelled together at the top of their lungs. All four girls sat down and stared at Sasuke.

"Hey you wanted my opinion." Sasuke declared clearing the atmosphere.

"Hey where is Naruto?" Kiba asked sitting back and resting his head on a rock.

"He said he was tired and was going to take a nap." Sasuke said.

"What!" Shikamarou yelled jumping up and out of the water. "No way if I have to deal with this so is his ass." He yelled walking towards the stairs.

"I have to see this." Kiba said jumping out of the water and grabbing Akamarou, then running after the infuriated teen.

"Let's go." Sakura yelled joining them. Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Ino, and Sasuke all jumped out of the water and ran after the group.

Shikamarou stomped upstairs and to Naruto and Sasuke's room to his surprise it was unlocked. "Naruto get your ass up I don't care how tired you are you are going through this too." He yelled opening the door. Everyone stood quiet as a mouth at what they saw.

Naruto was sitting on his bed looking out the window with tears streaming down his face.

**Okay yes another chapter down and it is only 3:30 in the morning. Well did you like it?**

**Well review and all that fun stuff tell me what you like in a story and maybe I will donate a story to you. Most of my stories are for friends anyway. Nothing like writing a story for a complete stranger… but hey that's the fun in it. So if you will tell me what you think.**

**Sorry no summaries I kinda make these up as I go. Oh I got a new story going out called Longing. It is… different so look for it.**

**Please review they make me update faster literally. : **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty so yes got this going and you all are so nice that I decided to update a whole day ahead. **

**So yes I will not talk much and just type the story okay.**

"Naruto what's wrong why are you crying?" Ino asked walking towards him.

"Wha I just got something in my eye that's all." Naruto said whipping away his tears. He pulled his arm down and the tears where still going down his face. He franticly whipped away the tears again keeping his arm up to hide his eyes.

"Stop lying and tell us what's wrong." Tenten said sitting on the bed beside him. She looked at him and pulled him arm down. Much to her surprise he pushed her arm away and put his arm down himself. He put his head down to where his bangs hid his eyes now.

"Naruto…" Sakura said sitting beside Ino. "Tell us what's wrong well understand." She said soothingly.

"You understand yeah right your life is perfect." Naruto said getting up from the bed where all three girls sat. "You wouldn't understand anything about me. You have both of your parents and the village is okay with you living. So how would you understand anything about me?"

"Naruto… I might not understand everything, but…" Sakura started again, but was rudely interrupted.

"No!" Naruto yelled running out of the room.

"Wait Naruto!" Shikamarou yelled running after him hot on his heels. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino all fallowed close behind him.

"What was that about?" Ino asked getting up from the bed. "Oh well we tried I am going to change into normal clothes then I guess I will help them find Naruto." Ino said walking out of the room and towards the stairs to go to her room.

"Me too." Sakura said getting up and leaving with Ino.

Hinata walked over to the spot on the bed where Naruto was sitting and looked around the area for anything out of place. She then looked out the window. She opened the window and jumped down to the ground landing on her feet. She picked up a picture and looked at it horrified.

"Hinata what are you looking at?" Tenten asked jumping down from the room next to her. She looked over the others shoulder at a picture.

The picture was of Naruto, he was sprawled on the ground. His clothes torn to shreds and a poodle of blood surrounded his body.

"It is sick. Who do you think took the picture?" Tenten asked looking closer at the picture.

"I… don't know." Hinata said flipping the picture over.

There was a message on the back of the picture. Tenten read it out loud.

"Come back to our special place or I will come and get you.

Your Secret Admirer"

She finished and looked at Hinata.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked

"Well we go and get him." Tenten said running for their room to change.

"Do we tell the others?" Hinata asked as the two ran out the front door of the hotel.

"No this is something he would not want our. We have to hurry." Tenten said speeding up her pace. Hinata did the same and the two reached the river in under 10 minutes.

"He is not here?" Hinata said looking around franticly. She looked at the picture again and then around the river. "What do we do?"

"Maybe this isn't the special place. Okay we will keep searching and come back here in an hour and see if he is here. Let's go." She yelled running for the forest once again with Hinata right behind her.

_**4 hours later **_

"We didn't find him and we got no leads." Tenten said walking back toward the hotel.

"Maybe he didn't go because the others caught him and took him back." Hinata said walking beside her. Both girls where aching all over from searching non-stop for four hours. The two girls walked into the lobby only to be attached with screams.

"Naruto!?!" Kiba yelled jumping up from a table and running to the lobby. Kiba stopped and looked at the girls they had dirt all over them and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Is it him?" Shikamarou's voice cut through the lobby.

"Nope false case it is only Tenten and Hinata." Kiba yelled back.

"I thought they where in their room." Shikamarou said getting up and joining the three in the lobby. "Wow what happened to you two?" He asked looking them up and down with some excitement in his eye's instead of the normal sleepiness. "Did you fight a tree and lose?"

"Haha very funny, we where looking for Naruto idiots." Tenten said "But thanks for worrying about us." She said sarcastically. "Come on Hinata lets go take a bath." Tenten said grabbing Hinata and dragging her to their room.

Shikamarou and Kiba just stared as the girls disappeared into their room. The two walked back to the table they where sitting at and started to talk.

"Hinata let's not tell them about the picture okay. Let me see it I am going to hid it." Tenten said getting clean pajamas ready for after her bath.

"Okay." She said reaching into her jacket. She stopped and smiled. "I think I dropped it when we where searching for Naruto." She said smiling to keep calm.

"Okay we will go and look for it tomorrow, but right now I really want to take a bath." Tenten said opening the door. Hinata nodded and fallowed her with her pajamas and all the stuff she would need.

The girls got undressed and got into the bath relaxing and talking quietly about the picture. When they where done they went downstairs and joined everyone else for diner.

"Hey don't you two think that you could where normal clothes to diner." Kiba asked when Tenten and Hinata walked into the room.

Hinata had on a pair of green pajama pants with little bears on them and a green undershirt with a big bear in the middle with the words 'Cuddle with me.' In the middle.

Tenten had on blue boy shorts with a wolf on it and a short sleeve shirt with the same wolf on it and the words 'Bite me if you don' t like it'. Her hair was down

"No way we where out there looking for Naruto for four whole hours I think we deserve to where what we want. If you don't like it read the shirt." Tenten said sitting down and pulling a chair up for Hinata.

"What you where looking for him for four hours? Why?" Ino questioned the girls.

"Umm well we where worried that's all." Tenten said grabbing some food from the buffet and sitting back down.

"Wow you must have been really worried." Sakura said shoving a hamburger down her throat.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She said looking at Hinata.

As everyone got comfortable and started to talk about what they where going to do back in the village a loud thump came from upstairs.

"Do you think that Naruto is back?" Hinata asked looking up at the roof.

"Let's go check it out." Tenten said jumping up and running to the room. Everyone fallowed close behind her, Tenten walked up to the door and opened it. "Don't you ever lock your door?" She asked Sasuke before opening the door all the way. He just shrugged and looked at the door again.

She slowly opened to door to reveal complete and udder darkness. She searched the wall for the light switch and she slowly turned on the light only to get sobs from Sakura and Ino.

There laying on the ground unconscious was nobody else, but Naruto. Blood covering ever part of him and the floor.

**Okay so how is that for a chapter 3? Yes still a lot of questions going unanswered but hopefully they will be answered soon.**

**So let's have a contest… So all you have to do is try and guess who is hurting Naruto and the winners will get some recognition or something I don't know yet but place your guesses and let's see who wins.**

**Hint: Don't count anyone out!!!**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter, place you bets soon okay. ** **Thehehehehehehe I love being the author hahahahahahahahaha it is soooo much fun!!!**

**Oh yes those of you that like the all original Beyblade yaoi couples I am putting up some stories for my fav couple in that too. Rei and Kay!!! Whoot they are hot!!**

**So bye for now and place your bets! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I told you guys to keep all possibilities open and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I actually get really tied up in my other stories and my nice beauty sleep and then this dude left a review for one of my other stories and said some mean thinks and it made me realize that I had to write in my other stories. So here you go. **

Ino and Sakura fell to the ground in tears. The group had gone to investigate the sound from upstairs and the found and unconscious Naruto on the floor bleeding and crying.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said approaching the boy slowly. Naruto shot up into a sitting position and looking around the room franticly. "Hey Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked bending down to his level.

Naruto looked down; he couldn't stand to look Sasuke in the eyes, so instead he stared at the carpet. "Yeah I am fine." He said still sitting in his blood.

"Fine, fine have you looked in a mirror?" Tenten asked rudely. "You look like you went through a paper shredder. What happened?" She asked concerning filling her voice.

"Nothing happened." He said still looking at the ground with growing anger.

"DON'T SAY THAT. SOMETHING HAPPENED AND WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT!" Sakura yelled jumping up and running towards him, but she stopped and stared at his rather odd reaction.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest, and covered his ears with his hands. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He said shaking widely.

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke said putting his hand on his shoulder, but this action caused Naruto to jump and look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said tears in his eyes before he jumped into his arms crying like his life was going to end.

"Naruto…" Was all Sasuke could say. How much he wanted to hold Naruto like this, but not for this reason.

"It was horrible Sasuke and I couldn't do anything about it." He cried out shoving his face into Sasuke's chest, soaking his shirt with his tears.

"Naruto we really need to know what happened will you tell us." Hinata said looking at him softly.

Naruto shook his head in Sasuke's chest. He wasn't going to tell never. Not even if his life depended on it.

"How about you guys go and wait downstairs and I will get him cleaned up and bring him downstairs. Make sure that Kakashi and Iruka are down there." Sasuke said looking down and running his hand through Naruto's blond hair.

"You want us to help you man?" Kiba asked watching in disgust at what happened to the young one in the group.

"No I got it." Sasuke said getting up with Naruto in his arms. "Besides this big baby is only going to cry the whole time might as well only put one person through the torture."

"Yeah okay good point. Have fun." Kiba said running out of the room with Shino. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all left leaving Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamarou in the room.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Shikamarou said with a light smile on his face.

"Yeah might as well try and get the truth out of him right." Sasuke said looking down at the now asleep Naruto. "I think I am going to let him take a nap after the bath so tell the others not to wait up okay." Sasuke said to Shikamarou. "See you later Shika." Sasuke said shutting the door when he left.

"Hey Dobe wake up." Sasuke said making his way to the bed, and placing Naruto down. He walked into the bathroom and started a bubbled bath. "DOBE!" Sasuke yelled getting the blond up.

"What!" Naruto asked rolling over in the bed as if he wasn't in clothes covered in blood and everyone was worried about him.

"Get undressed." Sasuke called from the bathroom.

"Why?" He asked still laying on the bed.

"Because your covered in blood and we are going to clean you up." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Nooooo!" He yelled shoving the pillow over his head.

"Come on get undressed, and you can take a nap after the bath." Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom to Naruto.

"No I want to sleep now." Naruto yelled.

"Yes you're filthy." Sasuke shot. He picked up Naruto bridal style to the bathroom, once he had him in the bathroom he started to undress him.

"No Sasuke stop. I will make you a deal then." Naruto said shoving Sasuke away from him.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him disbelievingly. "Okay fine what is it." Sasuke said not completely sure of what he was doing yet.

"You have to take a bath with me." Naruto said smiling.

"I don't need one." Sasuke said angrily.

"Yes you do." He said pointing to Sasuke's chest. Right where Sasuke had been carrying Sasuke was a stain of blood.

"Fine, but you better get in first." Sasuke said taking off his shirt and looking at it sadly. He had his crushes blood on him it made him sad to know it was his blood.

"Okay" Naruto said getting in the tub and splashing around like the little kid he was.

**Okay stopping here for now. Yes incredibly short I noticed don't worry. I am going to update sooner and longer next time.**

**REVIEW please and I update sooner and even longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the long update but here it is!**

"What kind of deal is that?" Sasuke asked getting a scared yet enjoyable look on his face as Naruto started to undress himself.

"Simple. I will take a bath if you take one with me!"Naruto yelled getting in Sasuke's face. "Or I don't take a bath."

"Fine" Sasuke said walking out of the bathroom and to his bag, mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

Suddenly two knocks came from the door. Sasuke sighed and walked to the door his shirt off and on his bed.

"Wow Uchiha never knew you liked me so much as to answer the door half naked." Shikamarou said jokingly.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What are you getting laid later today you seem oddly happy." He said pushing his way inside.

"Fucking asshole" He mumbled under his breath and shut the door. "What do you want?" He asked again getting a bit angry.

"I just came by to drop of some bandages for Naruto. God you don't have to get so defensive not like I am going to kill him." Shikamarou said dropping the bandages on the bed and walking to Naruto's bed and sitting down. "Where is he anyway?"

"Sasuke hurry up!" Naruto yelled running out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. "Hey Shikamarou are you here to take a bath with us?"

"No Naruto I am not." Shikamarou said after a while of silence. "I actually came to tell you that I am going back to the village to get someone and will be back later so stay out of trouble." he said shotting up from the bed and running out of the room.

"What was he talking about?" Naruto asked confused, but he quickly rubbed it off and started for a run for the bath's.

"Wait Naruto I made you a bath in the bathroom bathe there." Sasuke yelled after him.

"It is too small for both of us." He yelled jumping down the stairs.

"Dobe you forgot clothes." Sasuke yelled grabbing his own clothes and running after him. Sasuke got there and saw that Naruto was already in the bath with Kiba and Shino, who looked incredibly unhappy at their guest. Sasuke got undressed and got in eying Shino for and answer for the death glare.

"Interrupted." Was all that came from Shino's mouth. Sasuke was still a bit confused, but wasn't going to ask. Soon Naruto and Kiba where talking loudly and laughing about something.

"So Naruto what exactly happened to you?" Kiba asked once he and Naruto where done with a random water fight that they where having. Shino and Sasuke turned their attention to Naruto expecting an answer.

"I don't remember. All I remember is waking up to all of you guys staring at me and Sakura and Ino crying." Naruto said looking into the water with longing eyes. "I don't think I want to remember. I was in a lot of pain when I woke up."

"Naruto you don't remember anything at all?" Sasuke asked a little doubtful of this.

"Nope I don't even remember coming here. The last thing I remember was going to sleep in the village the other day. But not in our village in the village where we delivered the scroll." Naruto cleared up smiling and playing in the water again.

"This is bad. If he can't remember anything how are we suppose to help him?" Kiba asked. He was sitting there thinking when Shikamarou jumped over the fence with an unconscious Neji in his arms.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" Shikamarou asked walking over to them smiling like a mad man.

"Shika are you okay?" Kiba asked when Shikamarou got an evil smile on his lips and pulled Neji up.

"Just great." He said sarcastically placing Neji in the warm water and then dunking him under. Shikamarou started to laugh maniacally when Neji's arms shot out of the water and pulled him inside the water.

Neji shot up coughing with Shikamarou next to him smiling a victorious smile on his face. Neji looked around at the other boys and then pinched his cheek trying to wake himself up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Kiba said when Neji gave the four in front of him a quizzical look.

"Neji!" Shikamarou yelled throwing himself on the boy and giving him a kiss. Neji pushed Naruto in surprise, which made Naruto fall on Sasuke their lips touching. Sasuke began kissing Naruto and he returned the kisses, and Kiba and Shino felt like kissing.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Tenten asked walking in and screaming and passing out.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled running in and looking at the scene and felling her face heat up. She fell to her knees not being able to tear her eyes from the boys kissing each other passionately. Hands felling up and down the wet, warm bodies. "SAKURA!!" She yelled wanting get out of there, but needing help.

"Hinata what is..." Sakura stopped and pulled Ino in the room who both cried out for Sasuke who still didn't stop. Sakura grabbed Tenten and Hinata running out of the room screaming. "No don't watch the lies."

Ino snapped a picture and ran out of the room as not to distract the boys.

Kiba and Shino where the first to stop for breath looking at the other set of boys in disbelief. Then Naruto and Sasuke who blushed at the contact they just shared, but continued on kissing pulling back for air every so ofter. Shikamarou and Neji had removed each others clothes and began to touch a lot more than the others.

"See you guys later." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out of the water bridal style before disappearing off to the top floor.

"Shino carry me to our room!" Kiba yelled when he saw Sasuke do it. Shino got up and threw the boy over his shoulder and proceeded up the stair case. "Not like this!" He yelled, but was shut up when Shino kissed him, drawing his tongue into the mouth exploring the roof like many times before.

Neji looked around the empty bath and looked back and Shikamarou and said "Where did the others go?" He was cut off by Shikamarou grabbing his manhood and squeezing it.

"Neji I saw you get kidnapped by Shika and I ran all the way here!" Rock Lee yelled all the way through the bath house. He went to run for the baths when a fully awake and aggravated Tenten and a mad looking Hinata walked out and jumped him. Tying him up with rope and duck taping his mouth shut the locked him in a closet and went to watch Sasuke and Naruto in their room.

**Okay I am going to start making my chapters longer, but that means it will take me a day more or so to update so if you guys like that okay tell me if not warn me soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Okay so less talky and more typing! YEAH!**

Sasuke carried Naruto up the stairs with Shino and Kiba close behind them giggling like mad fan girls. Each going their separate ways when it came to going into their rooms.

Sasuke lied Naruto down on the bed leaving the wet towel wrapped around his waist and started to kiss his neck up and down. Silently he stole glares at Naruto's slim body with the blue and black bruises and the red swollen cuts.

"Naruto do you really not remember anything about the last couple of days." Sasuke asked trying not to break the romantic atmosphere, but having the urge to know.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the door knocking lightly on it.

"Naruto I didn't mean anything about it." Sasuke said getting dressed while talking to the closed door.

Tenten and Hinata where standing outside in a tree watching their every move. At that moment in time Tenten was bright red and angry that Sasuke had just ruined the mood for their sex.

"We have to get them back to normal." Tenten said hiding in the tree's.

"H-how do we do t-t-that?" Hinata asked a little scared of what was going to come out of the girls mouth. Hinata turned around and saw something in the bushes. "T-T-Tenten I think t-that someone is in t-t-he bushes."

"What?" Tenten said turning around to see nothing in the bushes. "Hinata your insane no one is in the bushes. Don't worry I will protect you." Tenten said placing a innocent little peck on the younger ones lips before turning back to the window with and evil glint in her eyes.

"R..right" Hinata said a deep red blush on her face. She stared at the bush a little longer but went back to watching Sasuke and Naruto, dismissing the thing in the bushes as a bunny.

"Naruto open the door or I am going to break it open." Sasuke said once he was dressed in his usual attire.

"No, I'm taking a bath can't I do that alone?" Naruto said angrily through the door. He was really enjoying the kiss with Sasuke. Did Sasuke just kiss him to get information out of him. Or did he really love him.

"Fine what ever you want I will be downstairs." Sasuke said walking out of the room and downstairs just like he said.

Tenten and Hinata jumped from the tree and into the dinning room acting like they had been there the whole time. Only glancing at Sasuke when he sat down.

"So Sasuke did you find out what is wrong with Naruto?" Tenten asked when he had gotten some food on his place.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke replied eating his food in silence. Till Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Kiba all joined them.

"What's wrong Sasuke did Naruto deny you while you two where alone?" Kiba asked with a smug look on his face.

"What no one would deny Sasuke even someone as naive as Naruto." Sakura said planting herself on Sasuke's right arm.

"No, I didn't get denied when I asked him about what happened he got into a pussy mood and locked himself in the bathroom." Sasuke said matter of factly. Any normal human being would call that being denied, but nobody was going to correct the great Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't worry Sasuke I will be here for you no matter what." Ino said attaching herself onto his left arm.

"Where did Iruka and Kakashi go?" Sasuke asked after pushing the two girls off of him.

"They went back to the city. Tsunade needed them on and important mission." Neji said walking out from behind a corner with Shikamaru behind him. "I saw them while I was getting kidnapped."

"Really there gone!" Kiba yelled jumping up from his seat and doing laps around the room.

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked looking around at the table. "Oh by the way we rescued that." Shikamaru said pointing to Rock Lee in the corner clearly hiding from Tenten and Hinata.

"Oh hey Lee, I am so sorry about earlier." Tenten said laughing carelessly.

"Naruto should be in our room." Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru.

"Oh well we went and knocked on the door and no one answered, and the door was even locked." Neji said sitting down next to Tenten.

"He is probably asleep. I think I made him made." Sasuke said looking down at his empty plate.

"What did you do?" Lee asked sitting down next to Sakura.

"Nothing just asked him about the scars." Sasuke said as if it hadn't killed the whole mood of the room.

"What scars?" Lee asked a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it Lee." Naruto said jumping into the room like a little ball of sugar.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Yep!" Naruto said jumping up and down in his spot like a mad man. "Does this place have any ramen?"

"Your not okay. I think your not being truthful. You remember what happened you just don't want to tell us. NOW SIT AND TALK!" Shino yelled at the blond scaring every single on of the others around him.

Naruto stopped bouncing and sat down in a seat at the very end of the table away from all the others.

"Well talk." Shino commanded sternly as if talking to a little kid.

"Well..." Naruto began...

**Bwahahahaha cliff hangers finally!**

**Please Review and see you next time!**


End file.
